


Introduction to Adolescent Hardship

by Lilogirl



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Ableism, Angst, Aspergers, Bullying, Canon Autistic Character, Character Study, Gen, High School, Islamophobia, Oneshot, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25558438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilogirl/pseuds/Lilogirl
Summary: A quick look at Abed Nadir's high school years.
Kudos: 28





	Introduction to Adolescent Hardship

**Author's Note:**

> Before you read, I want to just say three things:
> 
> 1\. I have projected a lot of my personal problems onto this character, and that will probably be apparent in the writing. 
> 
> 2\. I know this fic may come off as a bit melodramatic, but it's my first story on this website so please be gentle. Constructive criticism is still welcome.
> 
> 3\. If you ever find yourself feeling the way Abed does in this story, please seek help. You are not alone.

Pushing

Bruises 

Bitter Laughter

Fear

That's what high school is to 16-year-old Abed Nadir. He knows it doesn't need to be this way. He's seen enough John Hughes movies and reruns of Saved by the Bell to know that this is not how teenage life is supposed to go. 

Kissing

Dancing

Warm Laughter 

Joy

That's how high school is supposed to go. It's supposed to be a constant stream of canned laughter and friendship, he tells himself, not a painful reminder that no matter what he does, he will never be normal, never be acceptable, never be able to connect. 

He tries to distract himself. He tries to ignore the way other kids will point at him while whispering things that he can't quite hear. He turns the other cheek when Billy Winters puts a sticky note with the word “retard” on his desk, or makes another “hilarious” joke about him being a terrorist. He tries not to tell the truth when his father asks how his day was. 

He tries to suppress his oddities. He attempts to reduce his stimming, his pop-culture referencing, and meltdowns. But it's not enough. It's never enough. No matter how hard he tries, he will never be like Ferris Bueller or Zack Morris. He will always just be the weird kid on the spectrum that no one likes. 

He can only imagine what life will be like in college.


End file.
